


I’m not a choice

by gisselicious



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisselicious/pseuds/gisselicious
Summary: In modern day at Fairy Tail University we witness the drama, blood and tears of the most controversial triangles! Nalu/Nali
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

-Preview....

As Lucy Heartfillia walks through the halls of Fairy Tail University trying to navigate her way through the huge building, she bumps into no other Natsu Dragneel. Unfortunately he’s not a big help and got them even more lost! To be fair, he is the only one not ignoring her, she felt grateful that at least someone listened. 

All through Lucy’s life she’s always had trouble being noticed. May it be her shy persona, or lack of vibrant colors in her clothing, she does not know. It felt nice that someone noticed her. 

As they walk trying to calmly find where they are, a adorable woman walks up to us, though for some reason she has a little scowl on her face. 

As soon as she reaches the both of us, she takes a deep breath and relaxes her face muscles, holding out her hand. 

“Hello! I am Lisanna, I’m a second year along with nice ol’ Natsu! Isn’t that right, love?” 

Lucy’s heart accelerated, ‘Have I accidentally been offending her this whole time? I didn’t know he had a gi-‘  
her train of thought was quickly cut off-

“Enough Liz, we aren’t together anymore! How many times will it take to get it through that small brain of yours?!”, Natsu speaks with an annoyed tone.

She lifts her finger and points at him, “And how long will it take to get through YOUR little brain that I don’t accept this!”. 

She continues facing Lucy, “I’m very sorry, but Natsu and I are in a very serious relationship!”, she tries disclosing as politely as possible. 

‘Oh great! What have I got myself into?!’


	2. The Fresh Start

In the pitch black deafening halls of the Heartfillia manor, the only sound that can be heard is the steady rhythm of rain. However moments later a young woman lightly shuffled around with just a suitcase and a candle, leaving behind anything that would be able to track her location. 

As she tiptoed down the halls, silently praying she wasn’t to be heard, she heard a clicking sound. ‘Oh shoot! I totally forgot the head maid Aniverra starts her days in the early am to prep for the day!’, the young women nibbled on her lip, unsure of what to do. Should she hide? Say she was getting water? Or should she just run for it? As she quietly contemplating her predicament, she was completely unaware of the house maid herself approaching. 

All of a sudden, she feels a light tap on her shoulder. As she jumps up with a sharp gasp, fear quickly seeped in throughout her whole body. Through her muscles and skin she felt the sweat starting to secret. Out of expectancy, the maid raised a finger to her lips whispering, “You may go, I suggest going to the city Magnolia, south of here. It should be a week trip, but with train I’m sure you’ll be able to make it much sooner..”. The woman was dumbfounded, how can one of her fathers loyalist maids be helping her out like this? Wasn’t she supposed to get reprimanded and sent to her room just as she always was by Aniverra?!The maid then reaches into her bra, pulling out train tickets and a few extra bucks. “You left your diary open, now you must hurry! Your father keeps very close surveillance on me after the fifth hour, please go!”, the maid started gently pushing on her shoulders. 

As the woman looked back at the maid she’s known since young age, she felt regret. How could she take this poor woman’s money, swear her to secrecy, and dump burdens on her?As she looked into her eyes for reassurance, she turned back around and swiftly, but quietly, left the Heartfillia house hold. 

~~ 

As she finishes unpacking her last suitcase, the woman glanced out to the balcony. There, there was children outside laughing and playing, passing couples showing a little more PDA then she would’ve liked, and students scurrying home from a days worth of studying. She turned around and walked to her body length mirror, gripping her fist then relaxing then she confidently spoke. “My name is Lucy Hear- Jade. My name is Lucy Jade. I’m from further north in the country and it’s nice to meet you!”. She sighed, “oh what a terrible introduction, all this time and that’s all I come up with?”. As she sits down on her new desk, she rest her head on her perched up arm looking over the university brochure. `Fairy Tail Uni, number one school where students exceed with intelligence, friends and magic!’. 

Lucy sighed once more, this was what she wanted wasn’t it? She worked real hard in her previous hometown to earn a scholarshipso she could come here. But was all this hard work worth it for a school claiming to know magic? Isn’t that something a child would believe in? Lucy exhaled deeply, she can’t think negative of this place just because of a word, it may be silly but it’s true to its word in being the number one uni. Just as she was calming down her nerves, she heard a knock on the door. 

“Excuse m-,” 

“Alright I got your paperwork filed and printed, don’t forget rent of 10,000 jewel every month. NO exceptions and NO excuses!”, the old woman huffed. 

Lucy pushed her negative thoughts away once more and bowed, “Thank you very much for letting me stay on such short notice, I promise to pay rent on the expected date!”. 

“Hmn you better”, she let herself out mumbling about how narrow mindedyoungsters were. Lucy shut the door lightly leaning on it. As she started stressing once more about how she’ll pay so much rent, a lightbulb went off in her head, sending electricity throughout her body. Excitingly, she sat down at her modern oak desk once more and started revising her latest chapter on her novel. 

`Wow! Didn’t know my romantic fantasy novel would turn into a book about Marcella fighting off rent instead of a monster’, she chucked then looked at her desk clock. 

Her eyes nearly bulging out when she realized it’s late past two and her first day of uni was of course.... 

TOMORROW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first chapter! My apologies for such a short chapter, I got way too excited and rushed, i’m not even sure if I revisioned in enough, either way I hope y’all enjoy and come to like this story.


	3. First Day

First Day 

Lucy groaned as she hit her snooze button for the fourth and final time. After realizing how late it was last night, she rushed to bed, shutting her eyes hopping her mind will allow her to quickly fall asleep. However, things did not go as planned as she over thought her first day, a drowning wave of anxiety rushing in her gut keeping her up till dawn. 

She looked over to her right, where her phone resided, rubbing her eyes as she started to check her daily instagram feed. Just as the app loaded, she glanced at the time. 

“HOW COME I DIDNT LOOK AT THIS EALIER?!”, she threw her phone as she ran to her closest. Luckily, she already had an outfit planned out, giving her extra time with her hair and makeup. 

She decided to throw her hair in a high ponytail with a baby blue ribbon keeping it up, a dash of peach eyeshadow, and a small winged liner with mascara to top it off. 

She picked up her phone that she tossed earlier, peering at the time. “Seven forty three, huh? Pretty good timing if I do say so myself”, she chirped with joy. 

She then quickly pulled off her pajamas and slid into a baby blue long sleeve tight v neck crop with white jeans and sandals to top it off. 

She checked herself out in the mirror one last time as she grabbed her keys and walked her way to the parking lot. 

—-

As Lucy Heartfillia walks through the halls of Fairy Tail University trying to navigate her way through the huge building, she bumps into a man. He seems average height, fair skin, pink hair and.. he’s ripped and super hot. 

“Hey hey! Watch where you’re going you airhead!”. Lucy could not believe this. Such a handsome man turned out to be an angel in disguise. No way was she going to let him have his insulting ways! 

“Hey you pink haired brat, guessing by the map in your hands your a new student too! And you call me an airhead?! Look at you! Who insults someone when their doing the exact same!”, she pointed out. 

“Hey blondie, unfortunately I don’t got the time of day to deal with someone as air-headed as you, now if you excuse me class 3A is down the next two halls, can you move? I don’t have the strength to move hippos”.

As she was able to make a retort , she fanned the fumes coming from her ears away and started to catch up. 

“Hey! Tell me where it is again! I have the same class! I’m following you and you can’t do anything about it!”, she stuck her tongue out as she jogged to keep up with his pace. 

Unfortunately he’s not a big help and got them even more lost! “Hey I thought you said you knew where it was!”, she started to whine. 

“Okay shut up I think I found it”, he said scanning the map with a more reassuring look. 

As they walk confidently to their destination, a adorable woman walks up to us, though for some reason she has a little scowl on her face.

As soon as she reaches the both of us, she takes a deep breath and relaxes her face muscles, holding out her hand.  
“Hello! I am Lisanna, I’m a first year along with nice ol’ Natsu! Isn’t that right, love?”  
Lucy’s heart accelerated, ‘Have I accidentally been offending her this whole time? I didn’t know he had a gi-‘  
her train of thought was quickly cut off-

“Enough Liz, we aren’t together anymore! How many times will it take to get it through that small pea brain of yours?!”, Natsu speaks with an annoyed tone.

She lifts her finger and points at him, “And how long will it take to get through YOUR little brain that I don’t accept this!”.  
She continues facing Lucy, “I’m very sorry, but Natsu and I are in a very serious relationship!”, she tries disclosing as politely as possible.

‘Oh great! What have I got myself into?!’


	4. Start of a new friendship

—-

Lucy brought both hands up to her chest in a defensive way, “You don’t have to worry, I’m not into guys like him!”. She hoped the girl would drop it, she wanted to make as many friends as possible and didn’t need a rival on her first day. 

Suddenly, Natsu then grabbed Lucy’s hand and turned around and took off sprinting, leaving Lisanna behind. 

After what seemed like forever, they found a quiet dark room and jumped in. 

Wait! Why the hell did I just follow him all the way over here?!”, Lucy thought as she bent over on her knees, panting to catch her breath. 

“Hey sorry bout that, you see that’s my crazy ex..”, Natsu started. 

Oh Great! Now i’m involved with some crazy girls man! It doesn’t look any better especially because I’m in a dark space with him!

“Look, I don’t know what your deal with that chick is, but leave me out of it! I don’t want to be wrapped up in some drama cause she’s psycho over you!”.

“Hey it’s not my fault! She’s been obsessed since we were kids!”

“And what’s that have to do with me? Why is she even obsessed with someone who can’t even get directions on a map correctly! I mean come on you had it upside down!” Lucy started throwing out pent up anger at him. 

“Hey don’t yell at me like that! I get your angry but that gives you no right to treat me like i’m your punching bag! It’s not my fault alright?” 

Lucy tried taking in what he was saying, but for some reason until now, she’s been able to ignore her feelings about her father and home life. It felt so good to let it out. 

She felt her body giving up and she felt tears slipping. 

“Why.. why does everything bad happen to me!”, she cried out. 

“Woah woah are you okay there? It’s not a big deal! Lisanna won’t mess wi-“

“That’s not the issue!” She screamed. 

She couldn’t believe this, why was it all coming out now! Her makeup will be ruined! 

As she continued to sob, she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her, “Hey, I’m sorry but it’s going to be okay. Please.. just stop crying”. 

For some reason, her heart ached even more. She felt awful, the tone in his voice radiated concern she had never heard before. She wanted to push him away, but instead she just tightened her grip on his shirt. 

After a minute of letting it out, she wiped her tears. Aw man! I had eyeliner on too! I must look awful. 

As if reading her mind, Natsu spoke up. Would you like a ride back to your place? 

“No, I have a car but...”, Lucy hesitated. Although she barely met him, she really loved his comfort. She wanted.. she wanted to get to know him more. 

“Yes?” He spoke. 

“I.. don’t take this the wrong way! But.. I- I’ve never really been comforted like this before.. If you don’t mind.. could we..”

“Sure. I’ll follow you in my car”. 

“Your fine with missing school?” 

“It’s just the first day, we can catch up tomorrow!” 

As the positivity radiated off of him, she found herself giving a light smile. 

I think this is a nice start for a nice friendship, she thought as she felt her heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for reading! Please don’t forget to leave kudos and a comment! I would like to see if y’all enjoy it or have any critiques! Thank u ^_^


End file.
